A Trip to Fazbear Fright
by MidnightBlaze16
Summary: While in Manehatten visiting relatives, Rainbow Dash decides to show her friends one of her favourite places to hang out. Fluttershy however, isn't a fan. After running off, lost and terrified out of her wits, Fluttershy is found and comforted by Rainbow Dash...in a rather unusual way Description sucks just please read, I don't mind constructive criticism but please be nice...


**OK, so I'm usually a full-on TwiDash fan, but I like some FlutterDash every now and then, and I got inspiration and to get it out of my system.**  
 **This was inspired by the line from Phone Dude from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on Night 1 where he says "…not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no-one steals anything or makes out in the corner..."**  
 **Yeah you can see where this is going**

* * *

"Fazbear Fright? Really Rainbow?"

"Oh yeah, this place'll give ya the spooks Twi!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Pfft, come on Rainbow, you know all those rumours are just that, rumours!" Twilight argued.

"Loosen up Twilight!"

"Yeah, sure, there's no way any o' that 'haunted' nonsense is true, but loosen up! Enjoy yerself!" Applejack encouraged.

Whilst my friends were arguing I tried to sneak away. I turned around to-

"WHATCHA DOIN'!" Pinkie Pie asked/yelled.

"Oh, um, I was just, um…"

"Come on Flutters," Rainbow wrapped her hoof around my neck and pulled me close, making me blush.

"But-"

"It'll be fun! Please" she gave me this adorable expression and I couldn't resist

I nod. "OK…just for you Dash…"

* * *

"Hey, hey, welcome to Fazbear Fright, Horror Attraction!" We heard over the loudspeaker.

It was quite messy and dark, probably to give a spookier feel. "Well, why I'm not exactly a fan of the décor, they used it to creep us out very well. Smart," Rarity commented

"I'm glad you approve." An earth pony stallion in a Fazbear Fright uniform and a robotic raven as a cutie mark trotted towards us. "Hello, my name is Caw Thorn, and I'll be your tour guide. If you would kindly follow me, we will begin our tour"

Caw Thorn walked us through-out the attraction, pointing out all the relics. I must admit, that Foxy guy seemed like he would've been rather cute, from the mask we saw. I wish I could've met him while he was still functioning…

"And here, is our greatest find..." Mr Thorn said as he walked into a room. It was small, and in the middle was…an animatronic. It looked like a rabbit of some kind, only it was in extremely bad shape, and if you looked closely you could see what seemed to be…pony flesh…

I couldn't take it anymore. I was trying to be brave for Dashie, but I couldn't take. I ran. I ran, away from that room, away from the others, away from that thing…unfortunately amongst the mess, I got lost in the labyrinth of hallways. I sunk down in the corner and cried into my hooves.

"Useless, useless Fluttershy, Dashie just wanted to show you this place and you just ran away!" I scolded myself. "Now they're all probably worried about you, and looking for you, and... I completely ruined this whole trip..."

"No you didn't" I looked up to see Rainbow Dash standing there. I avoided her eyes. She sat down next to me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you into coming with us…I just wanted you to know how awesome this place was…" Rainbow apologized

"No, I'm sorry, I know how much you like this stuff, I should've been tougher…even now I'm trying not to scream at the chicken head on the floor and the puppet mask attached to the wall…I'm so selfish…I don't blame you for being mad at me…" I felt tears threatening to spill again but fought to stop them…it didn't work.

"Fluttershy, I'm not mad at you," Rainbow took my chin and lifted it with a hoof, forces me to look into her eyes, her beautiful magenta eyes…"Look, now probably isn't the best place for this…but you need it now…" and with that Rainbow pressed her surprisingly soft lips against mine.

My eyes widened. This was unlike anything I'd ever felt…and even better than anything I could imagine…I decided to go with the flow and, slowly closing my eyes kissed back, and it was wonderful. I took in Rainbow's scent, like dewdrops at dawn, and the soft feeling of her lips against mine. Eventually Rainbow pulled back, panting. I realized I was out of breathe too, but had been too busy with the kiss to notice. Rainbow looked at me knowingly. It hit me.

"You…knew?" I asked.

Rainbow nodded. "I've known for a while. I noticed you had been staring at me a bit, and realized you'd been doing that sometimes before, I was just to oblivious to notice. I asked Rarity about it, and she said you probably had a crush on me…I started paying more attention and figured she was probably right. I didn't wanna bring it up, I didn't want to pressure you, of course, I was kinda hoping you would…kinda stupid of me to expect that huh, you'd probably be too shy to do anything like that..." Rainbow explained, chuckling a little towards the end.

I blushed. "I…wouldn't say that…"

"What do you-mmph!" Rainbow was cut off when I pushed my lips against hers, and she soon pushed back. I felt Rainbow's tongue touch my lips, asking for permission. I granted it and pushed back with my own tongue. I may have squeaked a little at the new sensation, but I enjoyed it, and continued to wrestle Dashie's tongue with my own, gently, but just as passionately.

We eventually pulled away and just looked into each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you, Fluttershy."

I love you too, Dashie!" I replied, elated.

"Ahem." We whipped out heads around to see out friends standing there and well as Caw Thorn. "If you're finished, may we end the tour?" The stallion asked, smirking.

"I, uh…how long have you been there?" I turned to see Rainbow Dash was blushing as much as I was, if not more.

"Long enough to see you two passionately making out!" Rarity squealed. "Oh, young love!"

"No, you see-"

"We weren't-"

"Um-"

"It's fine guys." Twilight said.

"Yeah, it's not like it's gonna change our friendship or anythin'," Applejack reassured us.

"But we WILL have to throw a 'Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are together party!" Pinkie said.

Rainbow smiled. "Thanks guys. I was worried to how you'd react to us being together since we're both mares…"

"Oh ho don't ridiculous darling!" Rarity laughed, waving a hoof. "Love has no restraints, and it would ridiculous for something as small as gender to be an issue!"

"While Ah do find it a little…odd, that's just mah traditional upbringin', and yer still mah friends. As long as yer happy together, Ah couldn't care less," Applejack added.

"I really don't care either way, though I have seen you too being together for a while, and it's come true!" Twilight squealed, clapping her hooves in excitement.

"Ooh! My turn, my turn!" Pinkie pooped up in front of us waving her hoof. "Um…I got nothin'" she shrugged. "But I'm happy for you!"

"Shall we end the tour? Then you can go home and spend as much time as you want with each other!" Caw Thorn suggested.

I blushed. "Right, yes sir,"

* * *

Caw Thorn brought us to the counter out the front. "As a gift from me, all of you can take a plushie home on the house," Mr Thorn said, motioning behind the counter at plushies of all the animatronics. Rainbow picked Foxy, Twilight chose Bonnie, Pinkie got Toy Chica, AJ got Freddy and Rarity got Marionette. I was having trouble choosing one. They were all so cute!

"Hi Fluttershy! Sorry for scaring you earlier!" I turned to the source of the voice to see a toy yellow bunny looking at her. I looked up to see Caw Thorn was holding it. "Here," Mr Thorn said, in his regular voice. "Maybe it'll help you get over your fear of poor Springtrap."

I smiled. "Thank you Mr Thorn."

"Just call me Caw."

* * *

I walked out of the attraction hugging my Springtrap plushie. 'Not really a fan of the name though…I'll call him Springy…' I decided in my head. Suddenly I saw Rainbow perk up. "Wait here guys, I gotta get something!" she said, flying towards a shop down the street.

"What do you think it is?" Twilight asked.

"This is Rainbow Dash we're talking about, sugarcube. Who knows?" Applejack responded.

About a minute later Rainbow flew back over. He was holding something behind her back. I looked to see what it was but she put her hoof up. "Uh uh uh! Close your eyes." I nodded. "Now hold out you hooves." I did as she said and held out my hooves and felt her out something soft in them. "Alright now open!" I opened my eyes to see a Rainbow Dash plushie in my hooves. "Apparently we're so famous ponies are selling plushies of us now…do you like you present?"

"I love it Dashie…but I got something even better today."

"What?" I gave my new marefriend a quick kiss.

"You."


End file.
